Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of display technologies, and specially, to a mounting plate and an optical inspection apparatus comprising the mounting plate.
Description of the Related Art
With increase of human cost, recently, Automated Optical Inspection (AOI) apparatuses having an automatic focus function have been widely used to inspect display panels in this field. Before optical inspection, operators need to align and fix the display panels to be inspected on a mounting plate of the AOI apparatus.
In prior art, different mounting plates need to be provided for various display panels of particular specifications and sizes. If specifications and sizes of a display panel to be inspected by the AOI apparatus change, the mounting plate should be correspondingly replaced. Thus, cost for the mounting plates is relative high. Additionally, replacement operation of mounting plates is complicated, resulting in a low efficiency of the optical inspection.